The invention relates to a device for attaching a shoe on a bicycle pedal, comprising a plate which can be mounted on the sole of the shoe, the front portion of the plate, as viewed in the travel direction, cooperating with a front anchor member and the rear portion of the plate, as seen in the travel direction, cooperating with a rear anchor member of the pedal body, wherein the rear anchor member comprises a lever tiltable about a transverse axis, with this lever being urged into its anchoring position by means of a return device.
In a device of the kind described above and known from EP 0 146 454 A2, anchor members are provided only on one of the sides of the pedal which serves as a stepping surface. Thus, when a shoe is to be attached by means of its plate to the considered pedal, this pedal must occupy a defined pivotal position in which the pedal side provided with the anchor members is directed upwardly.
The object of the invention is to realize a further device for attaching a shoe on a bicycle pedal of the kind mentioned at the beginning. With a simple construction and a problem-free manipulation it should in particular be attained that the shoe can be attached on the two main faces of the pedal. The release characteristic should remain as constant as possible irrespective of the side on which the shoe is attached.